


Falling Under

by rebecca_selene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: An evening on the ice is warmer than initially thought.





	Falling Under

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 18 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/57o8oUP.jpg)

“How is she so good?” Ron asked as Luna twirled across the ice.

“She’s not afraid of falling,” Hermione replied.

“Well, _I_ am.”

Harry, grinning ear to ear, wobbled over. “I’ve wanted to do this since I was a kid. I keep falling, but it’s worth it.”

“Of course,” Ron said gently. “And I’ll catch you, yeah?”

“I thought you were afraid of—”

Ron shot Hermione a venomous look that merely made her smile. He led Harry onto the ice, both men beaming.

A blur spun in front of Hermione. Luna held out her hands, and Hermione took them.  



End file.
